The Realities of High School
by H311r8sr
Summary: Jennifer (Jinx) is a new girl starting at Jump City High School. Nicholas (Quake) is treated as an outcast by everyone. Will she treat him like everyone else does? Or will she discover that there's more to him than everybody thought.


**Here's my new story. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

*Authors Note - I do not own any of the Teen Titans, DC characters or the Grand Theft Auto Cities. I do however own Quake, my Original Character.  
Also - _'This is Thinking'_ \- "This is Talking"

Chapter 1 - Dreams

_And I find it kinda funny I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had _

_I find it hard to tell you _

_I find it hard to take _

_When people run in circles _

_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

_Enlarging your world_

_Mad world_

Jump City General Hospital - Emergency Wing

? POV

I could just barely make out the hospital utility walls with beige paint and emergency signs in the emergency room. The bright fluorescent rectangles of light shining down from above made it seem like almost everything was one bright blur. I could make out the gurney as it runs down the hallway towards me. No...not me. To the other person in the hospital. A guy was here, and he looked badly hurt. I looked over my body to see that I was just as hurt as he was. The surprise by the stab of a needle to replace my lost blood and the smell of antiseptic quickly brought me back to some of my senses. The blurry faces of worried nurses and doctors barking out orders could be heard.

"...ite male, ...teens, ...ot victim that ...immediate medical attention!"

"...ere are the ..."

"One in the ... ...eg, near the ... The other is in his ...est and we don't know if it's pierced the..."

"Who's th...?"

"...te female, ...teens, ...ions all over the ... But we ... to get him to ...gery fast or h..."

"...ame?"

"...and his si... came in with his..."

_'No, not now! Not yet! It can't happen yet! At least let me hear his name or see his face! Let me know who he is first!'_

I woke up startled and in a massive sweat and my eyes in tears. The same nightmare has been plaguing me for 3 days now, this time it was more clear than the last times. It's been slowly getting clearer and clearer as to what's happening. Someone came in with me, his sister, and I'm guessing somebody else important to him to the same hospital I suffered several cuts. I don't know why my heart always seems to grow heavy when I think about it. But the question still remains as to why these dreams, or should I say nightmares, persist. I don't know who he is or why he's in that position in the first place, but before I can learn more I always wake up. I wish I could learn more about it.

"Sweetie are you alright?" my Mom asked.

"Yeah, just had a...bad dream again."

"Alright, but get back to bed. It's your first day at your new school tomorrow."

"OK, thanks mom."

"No problem Jennifer. Good night."

"Good night Mom."

Tomorrow I start my first day at Jump City High School. It will be a new kind of experience for me, after we moved to Jump from Central City. New school, new friends, and maybe *blushes* I'll find myself a boyfriend. But that's just wishful thinking. Right now I need to focus on sleep, and worry about tomorrow when it comes.

* * *

**Mad World - Gary Jules**

**Just some quick notes for everyone reading it; **

**1\. I'll try to get a song for every chapter, but I'll use Mad World for everyone with a dream sequence.**

**2\. The songs used will tie in with the story in some way, shape or form. Points to those who can guess the significance of the song.**

**3\. The story will take place in a third person POV except for the dream sequences which will take place in the person that dreams its POV.**

**4\. Since I'm having trouble deciding how to end this, I'll have a vote. Everyone who reads this can use the review spot to cast your vote for either a tragic ending, or a romantic ending. The winner will be posted up as the end chapter. Please vote often.**

**5\. I won't finish Infinite Possibilities or continue this one until I get some more support for them. Review if you want these to continue.**


End file.
